


True Blue Episode 2

by GrimmPanic



Category: Misc - Anime
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Break, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmPanic/pseuds/GrimmPanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next chaper of True Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue Episode 2

True Blue Ep. 2

"Five minutes after we left off in episode 1. 

Aoi had reached out to him but he was too weak to reach her. Then he was out of it again. 

(TB) 

Shoda had moved Aoi, with her hands on her desk her moaning loud and the sounds of her slick pussy sliding up and down his cock as she moved her hips up and down his nine inch dick. Now moving by herself up and own his length. Akihito's unconcious body right below them so if he woke up he'd get an eye full of their joining. 

Her large E-cup tits where hanging out and her skirt was flipped over her lucious ass as she continued going back and forth. Feeling a minor orgasm go through her she gave pause. Shoda took t he oppertunity to lean against her back and whisper in her ear. 

"Damn, your pussy feels so good. It so tight and squeezing my cock so much. You going to ruin me for other women." 

"I-it feels amazing!" Aoi moaned through clinched teeth. She was still shuddering from her orgasm. 

"Your dick fills me so much." 

"You have an amazing pussy. It's the best." Shoda complimented. "It's hard to find words to describe how good you feel." He said giving her sensitive pussy a few thrusts. He leaned up to her neck, licking a drop of sweat that had gathered. 

"Listen Aoi, I'm the only one that can enjoy you dirty cunt. No one else is allowed inside you, got it?" Pushing her head foward he made her look down between her hanging bust to their joined crotches as he pulled back. His erection still strong as it was soaked in her juices, virgin blood, and traces of his own cum. A strand of her fluid connecting his tip to her streached lips. 

"Can you see it, Aoi? Even when I'm out of you, we're still connected." With that he thrust all his nine inches back inside her, nocking her cervix. Aoi's head flew back as her eyes rolled back into her head. Shoda resumed his brisk deep pace as moans flowed from Aoi. Her upper body giving out as she landed on the desk. 

"You're so deep inside... Sensei's dick is inside of me... So deep in me." Aoi babbled as he continued their rutting. Shoda just kept stareing at he bubble butt ripple with the colision of their hips and his cock disappearing into her pink pussy. 

"Can't you feel it Aoi. You're mine." 

"So deep... So good... Ahh..." Aoi's moans continued. 

Akihito's mind was coming around. He could faintly hear Aoi. He slowly opened his eyes. Looking up he found the sight of Shoda fucking his Aoi. His large balls swinging back and forth as his thick cock spread his Aoi's lips abscenely. 

"I-it's too much!" Aoi yelled feeling a huge orgasm about to hit her. Shoda started driving his hips harder into her as he felt his end comming. Aoi knew what it meant. 

"No... not inside me again." Aoi begged. 

"But Aoi, I have to. To leave my mark in you." Shoda told her. He pulled her hips back as he leaned across her back his hands found her tits and started massaging them. 

"I can't wait until these are filled with milk. I'm sure out kids will eat well from these jugs." He taunted before moving his right hand to her leg and lifting it straight up and plowing his hips deeper into her. 

"No, I don't want your baby... Please, stop..." Aoi tried to fight back to push him of but was still too weak from the half-hour they had been going. 

"Hot... I'm so hot inside..." Aoi said her body giving into the pleasure he assulted her with. 

Aoi yelled out as her orgasm hit her. Her walls sucking and pulling tightly on the thick organ in their grasp. 

"Ahh..." Shoda groaned as his large testes pulled tight and unleashed another load, releasing more billions of swimming sperm into her womb. Joining the already impressive number already in her womb, egg hunting. 

It didn't take long for his load to back up seeing as how full Aoi already was. As his sacs flexed a large wave was pushed back sending the virile fluid splashing onto the concious Akihito's face. It got worse as Shoda pulled his finally softening cock out of Aoi's batterted and spread cunt, his load falling down on him as he tried to roll over. But still felt it dripping on him. 

"It's so hot... I'm so full." Akihito heard Aoi moan throught his disgust. "I-I'm so full... My womb is full of sensei's hot sperm." Before she fell into a deep sleep, her body exhausted. 

(TB) 

Not long after that Shoda put Aoi in her bed and covered her before he left the house. Akihito waited a good ten minutes before he stood up. Looking over to Aoi peaceful sleeping face gave him pause. 

"I'm so sorry Aoi... I-I couldn't protect you this time." Tears stung his eyes as he rushed from her house to his. Where he spent the next hour furiously scrubbing himself. Trying to not only remove the skin where Shoda vile sperm landed but to scrub to memories away. The feel of the scumbag Shoda's seed dripping down on his face as he pulled out of Aoi and him standing over his defeated body. It made him so sick. He didn't want to think about it at all. But they wouldn't leave him alone...

(TB) 

The next day, a Saturday, he sat in his room looking out the window to Aoi's room. 

'Was it all her choice?' He thought as he saw Shoda in Aoi's room. Shoda looked over and caught Akihito looking at him he smirked. 

"What a wimp, he's so useless." He sneered as he continued thrusting into Aoi. Her moaning carrying over to Akihito's room. Unlike yesterday Aoi was now completely stripped naked and withering on her bed. Her large breasts bouncing with every thrust into her. Shoda's cock completely inside of her again stretching her to her limits and hitting all her spots. 

Shoda moved his hands to her back before pulling her up and making her ride him. Stareing at her jumping tits, he caught a bright pink nipple and sucked hard as she started riding him herself. Her moans steadily pouring from her full lips. 

Letting her nipple go he moved her into his favorite position, the piledriver. He moved her legs onto his shoulders as he started to drive himself into her with more power. 

"I-I can't take much more!" Aoi cried out as her fifth straight orgasm washed over her. "I'm going to cum again!" 

"Soon Aoi... Soon we'll be making a new life to grow right here." Shoda said as he placed his hand on her womb. He then throw on of her legs over his shoulder to get at the deepest angle. "Maybe today will be the day. Mmm just thinking about it makes me wanna cum all the more." 

Aoi looked away from him trying to forget that their act could lead to her getting pregnant. Seeing this Shoda leaned up to her ear. "Don't worry Aoi. I'll take responsibility." He said as he thrust deep and speared her cervix. 

"No..." Aoi whined. 

"I think you'll be a great mother Aoi." He taunted as he kept pace. 

"N-No, I don't want to be a mother to your child." Aoi protested. Shoda just smirked as he felt his cock hit her womb with ever thrust. Aoi's moans mixed with a chorus of no's as he pleasure addled mind kept telling to fight. But it didnt matter as Shoda gave one last pump before he groaned and his huge balls contracted. His sperm joined the his other loads he'd shot yesterday in her unprotected pussy. She knew they were searching for her eggs and would soon impregnate her. The excess was beginning to seep around his cock and down her leg as he still held her leg as he enjoyed the grip and suction her orgasm caused.   
It amazed Shoda at how much sperm his body could release at one time. But then again it usually got him going when he think he could impregnate a girl. And this one he'd stolen so it was double the pleasure to him. 

"You came inside me again... So hot... I'm going to get pregnant." 

Shoda pulled his softening cock from her as he reached for the sake he'd brought with him. Taking big gulps he felt satisfied. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Akihito still sitting in his room. 

"Thanks for the good time, Aoi." 

(TB) 

Sunday came. Akihito stood over his desk, looking down on the photo of him and Aoi taken back at the start of their first year in highschool. She had held herself so close on his arm that day. Now the glass was cracked over her side. He'd thrown the picture in his rage Friday after finally leaving the shower. 

He tried to reach out and touch her but his hand trembled as memories of her and Shoda flooded his mind. All he could hear was hear voice moaning out in wanton lust. 

He'd tried to go over earlier before Shado would come over. But her mother told him she wasn't feeling well. And as far as he could tell she was telling the truth as he saw Aoi curled into a ball all that day from his room. Shoda didn't come around then. Maybe he was giving his seed time to take or building up a bigger load for next time. Akihito didn't want to think about it. 

(TB) 

Aoi laid in rest remembering her heated fucks with Shoda her lower body soar but still aroused. She'd douched out the loads Shoda had shot into her both times after he'd left hopeing that his sperm hadn't gotten time to find one of her eggs. She was hopeing she had. She still hoped that things would change and she could keep her dream of being with Akihito. But as much as she imagined her future with him, his image morphed into Shoda. Even her far off dream of her and Akihito's family was changing so that the children looked more like Shoda. But still she kept hopeing as she buried her face in her blankets and pillows...

Her cell phone range on her table but she didn't want to pick it up. But after it went to voicemail it started all over again. After the fifth time she finally looked and saw Shoda was the one calling. As much as she tried to just turn the phone off and not anwser she ended up hitting the answer. 

"Hello..." 

"Mmmm the smell of your sweat and pussy smells devine." He said before inhaling audiably. She remembered he'd taken her panties the day he stole her virginity. 

"They're still so sticky with you pussy cum. I'm strocking my cock right now thinking of you and your tight pussy. Don't worry though I won't cum I'll just build and let it simmer so that next time we fuck my sperm will be coming out of your ears." Aoi was shocked with his volgarity. 

"You're vicious... stop using my underwear." Aoi begged only to hear him laugh at her demand. 

"It's funny that when you first saw my big cock you fainted. Now I bet just thinking about it gets you all nice and sticky." Shoda contiued. "We still have a lot to do. Don't keep you master waiting." 

"I can't wait to see you tomarrow. Make sure you wear some panties with a cute animal on them." He hung up. Aoi was shaking as she put the phone down.

As much as she tried to stop herself she found herself going through her underwear drawer looking for the right pair. After finding a suitable pair she changed out of her damp panties she'd worn while talking to Shoda and put on the fresh ones. 

She turned to her full length mirrior and turned to see how her butt looked in them. A cute cartoon cat was at the top while the bottoms of her full cheeks peeked out of the sides. Bring her hands to her ass she moved the panties to get them to look right. Finally she got the look with some stuffed between her large cheeks shoing off the top of her crack while keeping the cat visible and showing more of her cheeks. 

'I feel strange. Warm... I was so worried about something yesterday. What was it?' Her mind started to fog. 

(TB) 

Monday came. Akihito found himself looking to Aoi's room, from the front of her house, but her curtains were closed. 

"Aoi, are you alright?" He whispered the question to himself. 

Hearing a door open and close he looked to see Aoi stareing at him. 

"Morning Aoi..." He greeted but she turned her sapphire eyes away from him. 

"Yes.. it is." He didn't know what to say to that. Aoi started on the way to school and all he could do was follow. 

"Y-you know..." He tried to start again. 

"Hmm" Aoi turned to him. 

"N-nothing... today is just a good day." He fumbled. 

"Yes..." 

(TB) 

Shoda stood at the gates like always his kendo stick over his shoulder. Atihito glared at him with all his rage and hatred. 

"Oh, I see you woke up early today Kurusu." Shoda smirked at the glare. Akihito's fists shook at his sides as Shoda's gaze turned to Aoi. All he could try to do was walk past him. If only that. 

"You know when it's the morning you have to say 'good morning sensei.'" Shoda said as Takihito tried to walk past him. 

As Aoi tried to walk past him though he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. 

"This girl however has to give a diffrent service." Shoda said as he tried to pull up Aoi's skirt. 

"Tell me Aoi, did you wash you pussy good this morning? I can smell your scent." He whispered into her ear as she struggled to get away. 

"Please, stop this..." She begged. 

Shoda smirked as he grabbed and pulled her panties up in a front wedgie causing her to gasp and fall back into him. He took hold of her chin and forced her open mouth on his as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She quickly fell back closing her eyes and enjoyed his domination as small moans sounded from her throat. They pulled apart as Takihito was turning around. But all he saw was Shoda's hand on her head as she smoothed her skirt out with a deep blush on her cheeks and a daze in her once clear eyes. 

"Aoi!" Akihito called. She snapped her gaze to him before moving back to Shoda. Almost asking his permission to leave. But snapped out of her haze as she pushed him away and ran behind a seething Akihito. 

"Shoda!" Akihito yelled as he charged, getting all others attention before punching Shoda. His head moved with the hit but he still stood. He brought his hand to his cheek as he looked at Akihito and smirked knowing everone had just seen him hit a teacher unprovoked. 

(TB) 

Later in the principal's office Akihito had to apologize to the scum bag so he wouldn't be expelled but now the entire school would be watching his every move. 

"But I had a reason..." Akihito complained. 

"It doesn't matter. We do not teach you student to use violence to solve your problems." The principal said firmly, not giving him a chance to explain his reasons. 

Aoi stood there behind Akihito not once saying anything as Shoda was behind her. He pulled up her skirt and had his hand down the back of her panties his ring and middle fingers playing with her slick lips while his thumb tickled her tight asshole. 

"You're just lucky Shoda-Sensei doesn't want to press charges on you for assault." The principal said oblivious to the harrasment going on in his own office. "Since your usually a good student you'll recieve a weeks worth of detention. But if something like this happens again you will be expelled. Do you understand?" 

Aoi let out a moan as Shoda moved his slick ring finger over her unused anus and started applying pressure. She wasn't heard over the principal's loud voice but if they continued she'd get louder. But no noise came as she felt his finger successfully penetrate her tight anal ring. Shoda leaned close to her ear and whispered.

"After this is all over I'm going to give you a private lesson. Meet me in my office." 

"B-But I can-" Aoi tried to resist but he pushed his finger deeper. 

"Well if want instead I could just show Kurusu where I've been putting my fingers." Aoi moaned at the image of Akihito seeing here getting her ass fingered. "Who knows he might attack me again and get expelled. Is that what you want?"

(TB) 

As Aoi and Akihito walked down the hall to first period they fell into a complete silence. The trip to the principal's office ment they where late. Aoi was so flustered, Shoda had put his finger up her butt and no one noticed as they left the office. Aoi's eye settled on Akihito's back. 

'He's always tried to protect me. And I always wanted to protect him.' She mused to herself. 

"Aoi look... about Shoda..." Akihito started but looked to see Aoi distracted. "Aoi..." 

"Yes, what?" Aoi asked coming back to the present. 

"I want to talk about Shoda." He said again. But Aoi could feel something. Someone stareing at her. Looking behind her she spotted Shoda. He was leaning against some lockers. His muscular arms folded and a giant tent in his track pants. 

'There he is...' Aoi's mind fogged again. 

"Are you listening to me, Aoi?" Akihito noticed her lack of attention. "Aoi?"

"Excuse me. The PE class is about to begin." She said flatly as if no longer his spirited Aoi. She took off past him and Shoda. 

"Better hurry before I mark you absent." Shoda said to her as he looked over to Akihito with a sly smirk 'Just you wait and see what I do to Aoi." He thought before he left following Aoi's beautiful form. 

"Yes, Sensei." Aoi replied. Akihito felt his rage hitting him again. He'd get him. He had to! 

(TB) 

In Shado's office the sounds of moans could be heard as Aoi, in her gym tight uniform, dry humped Shoda's erection through his track pants and her bloomers and panties. Her bloomers were quickly gaining a dark spot as she continued grinding. 

"Why are you making me do this?" Aoi asked as she contiued. 

"What do you mean? You're the on top of me. Moving your own hips." Shoda said smuggly. 

"But that's what you told me to do." Aoi flashed back to the conversation in the principal's office. If she didn't continue this affair then Akihito would be targeted.

"I'm going to make a fine woman outta you yet, Aoi." Shoda said smugly. "So just keep moving your hips." His eyes watched as her braless breasts bounced in her white t-shirt as she thrust her hips forward. 

(TB) 

Akihito looked over the gym as the girl played volley ball. He didn't see Aoi or Shoda. He really didn't want to let them out of his site but he was on thin ice and couldn't skip class to watch them. He's requested a bathroom break to make sure she got to gym but now he was worried. 

At the level he was at on the window all he could see were shoes and legs. That changed as two pairs of bloomer clad butts sat infort of the window. 

"Wow Tate did your breasts grow again? Soon you'll be bigger then Aoi." One girl said to the other her asumed to be Tate. 

"Shut up! They're not that big." Tate scolded only to get a giggle from her friend. "Speaking of Aoi. Didn't she look tired earlier?" 

"She's probably just tired from studying or something." The other girl replied. 

Akihito just listened hopeing to learn something of where she was. 

(TB) 

Shoda pulled his track pants down to free his steel hard erection as Aoi looked on. As he laid back down he commanded her. 

"Now then kneel over me and put your backside to my head." 

Aoi did as he told. "You know if you were still a virgin I'd be normal to feel ashamed." He commented with a laugh. 

Aoi was about to reply when her atention was grabbed by his throbbing nine-inch staff. 

"If you were a virgin you pussy wouldn't be this soaked." He said as he pulled her bloomers down her thighs. Her drenched panties where sucked to her pussy so much that he could clearly see her plump lips. Pulling the fabric away strands of her wets clung to her panties. Letting the fabric fall back to her he brought his head up and started to lick her throught the drenched fabric. 

Aoi was hit by the sudden senstation and fell forward near Shoda's cock. 

"I know you know how to suck so get to it." He said pulling back only to resume his oral assult. Aoi's mind flashed to her drunken oral attempts. Moving her head closer she cringed at the scent. But the more she inhaled the lighter her head felt as she swiped her tongue around it's swollen head. 

After a few rings around she took the head in and gave a suck. Shoda's moan traveled through his tongue into her giving a new jolt. Aoi moved her head down futher, getting about half the length down before retreating back. As her head bobbed up and down her large breasts rubbed on his abdomin causing her shirt to rub her stiff nipples. 

"Ahh, damn. You're pretty good for a girl that was just a virgin three days ago." Shoda complimented her skills as he continued his task. 

(TB) 

Akihito had heard Tate say that she'd seen Aoi go to Coach Shoda's office to rest. He made a dash back to the building. Rushing to protect his Aoi. 

'Aoi, I'm almost there.' He thought as he ran. 

Coming to the office door he found it ajar. He peaked inside to find Aoi in a '69' position on top of Shoda! 

Aoi continued her blow job as she pulled back to give the head a tongue lashing before plunging back down. She had no idea she now had an audiance. 

'Aoi... no...' Akihito was once again shocked and unable to move. 'She's doing that willingly. He's not forceing her at all.' 

He heard Shoda groan. He looked to Aoi to see her head still and her throat swallowing but she couldn't keep up as white streams fell down Shoda's cock. Sitting up Aoi leaned back and with a gulp swallowed what was in her mouth before going back to Shoda's cock and licking it clean with her tongue. 

Now Shoda just laid back taking in the site of Aoi's soaked pussy and panties. Aoi's tongue was busy giving his erection a through cleaning. Her tongue kept coming back to the head were more cum would leak only to be cleaned be her. 

Shoda plunged his middle finger into Aoi soaked pussy before pulling back and circling her pink asshole before pushing it in to the knuckle. 

"No..." Aoi moaned at the intrusion. 

"Mmmm you've got one tight ass Aoi." Shoda said as he pulled her soaked panties down. He gave her wet lips a couple long licks before moving onto his new target. He spread her cheeks to reveal the tight twitching hole. He slid his tongue up along her creak before focusing his attention to the puckered hole. 

'It feels wierd... but good...' Aoi foggy thoughts continued. 

Akihito in the hall fall to his knees as he watched his Aoi start moaning and bucking her hips to Shoda's oral teasing. 

'No, please... stop, Aoi.' His mind pleaded. 

Shoda fell back before pumping her ass with his middle finger agian. 

"How does it feel, Aoi? Do you like it in your ass? If I had to guess by your moans I'd say you do." 

"Ahh... Yes. Yes I like it. My ass feels so good!" Aoi moaned. 

Akihito was shocked at Aoi's behavior. She was moaning like a whore and shaking her hips Shoda played with her ass. 

"Let me clean you up Aoi." Shoda said as he pulled is finger out and started to lick her thighs of her juices. Licking everywhere but her pussy and ass. Another tease to get her worked up. 

"Ah... Sensei I feel so dirty." Aoi said through her moans. "You make me feel so good. Ahh!" Aoi gasped as Akihito treambled listening to her. 

"My pussy feels so hot. I can't fight it..." 

Shoda finished his clean up and had once again started fingering her ass with both his index and middle fingers stretching her out. 

"Oh... your fingers feel so good. I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from having my ass fingered!" Aoi yelled. Her orgasm took hold her ass tightened on his fingers, almos cutting off his circulation while her pussy gushed her cum onto Shoda's face. 

Aoi collapesed forward her face once again next to his hard cock. 

"Amazing..." Was all she could say. 

Akihito had crawled away as he watched the scene. He exited the building and collapsed on the side of the building. Shoda's office window was infront of him but the shade was down. Hiding the horror of Aoi's betrayal. It wasn't to last though as the shade rouse up and Aoi's giant E-cup breasts were smashed against the window as Shoda stood behind her. 

Takihito closed his eyes and tried to block them out but found he couldn't get away. 

(LB) 

Shoda pulled up Aoi's soaked bloomers and panties before moving them aside and spreading her cheeks to find his target. Aoi slightly agaped asshole. He moved one of right hand into her panties and pumping three of his fingers into her soap pussy. He pulled them back with a generous amount of her juices on them and spread them on his erection before moving it to press against Aoi loosened hot. 

Aoi's eyes saw Takihito slumped in defeat outside and came back to herself. 

"No, wait... Not there. Not in my butt." Aoi pleaded. 

"But I have to Aoi. I've already taken your mouth virginity and your pussy's now I want the last one." Shoda said as he pressed his cock into her ass. 

"Ahh!" Aoi cried as she felt her asshole give way to his cock. He pushed in until his hips finally meet her ass cheek. 

"It's a whole new pleasure all together." Shoda said as he revealed in the sensation of Aoi's last virgin space. It was so tight and hot. Her pussy was a pleasure sure enough but her ass was amazing. 

He push his hips against her until her whole body was pressed against the glass. Then he pulled back until just his head was in and thrust all the way back in quickly building up a pace. Aoi found herself consumed with the new pleasure of having her ass speared. The cool glass on her breasts gave her another spark as Shoda's pace kept her pressed. 

"Ahh... ahhh... I'm... I-I'm gonna die. I'g gonna die!" Aoi cried as he fucked her ass. 

(TB) 

Takihito heard footsteps coming. He looked to see Tate and another girl walking by back in their uniforms. 

"Man, I wonder if Aoi is alright? She never came back to class." Tate said as they walked by. 

'What? They don't see Aoi? Her and Shoda are right fucking there!' His thoughts screamed as the girls passed by never noticing. 

(TB) 

'They're gonna see me! They're gonna see me!' Aoi's thoughts cryed as she watched Tate and her friend walk infront of the window. 

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" Aoi called to get his attention. 

"Damn Aoi your ass really got tight there. Did seeing them tighten you up the thought of being discovered and being found out get you going? Damn I'm gonna cum in you tight fuckin' ass, Aoi!" Shoda roared as his orgasm as his cock throbbed and exploded in thick hot ribbons of seed filling her ass. Her ass clinched as her own orgasm kicked in feeling the hot solvos filling her, her pussy spread more fluid into her already soaked under garments. She tightened so much she cut off Shoda's circulation causing his cock to back up with cum. 

"Ah damn it!" Yelled out in fustration until Aoi lossened up and let him go. As he pulled out his thick deposit followed falling to the flood as the back up from his cock joined it now that it was cut off. 

"Aoi, you are one grade A fuck." Shoda said as she feel back into his arms. Her eyes where on Akihito's shacking form. Watching the tears slid down his cheeks. 

(TB) 

That night Akihito lay in bed. His mind once again on the scene he had witnessed earlier in the day. Aoi with Shoda behind her thrusting into her again and again while her face held a look of rapture. 

'Aoi, can I save you?' 

Hearing his window open he looked over and saw Aoi climbing through. He quickly got out of bed and helped her in. She was dressed in her school uniform and with the moon to her back looked like an angel. 

"Akihito, please help me." Aoi asked as tears filled her eyes. "I... I need your help, please." 

Aoi fell into his chest as her tears started to fall. "Please I no longer recognize myself." She pleaded. 

Akihito looked away. "If you don't want it to continue then tell Shoda to leave you alone." 

"I can't! He knows everything. All of my secrets. He made me confess all my perversions. He knows my measurements. He knows it all and now... my body is getting used to it all. My body can't stop getting excited." 

"Enough!" Akihito shouted as he wrapped Aoi in his arms. "I understand, Aoi. I'll protect you. With everything I am." He promised her. More tears came to her eyes as she buried herself deeper in his chest. 

"Akihito..." He held her as she cried. Petting her crimson hair and rubbing her back trying to calm his Aoi. 

(TB) 

The rest of the week Akihito had kept his word and protecter Aoi. If Shoda ever was near Akihito blocked him from Aoi. He followed her to every class and made sure she was safe. Even if he would become late for his own classes. He had to protect his Aoi. He knew she'd be safe in class as Shoda wouldn't try anything that'd draw attention to himself. 

He managed safely for the rest of the week until it was Saturday. As Akihito looked across the way to Aoi window he saw she had the curtain drawn. 

"I wonder how she's recovering?" Aoi, I know we can make this work. I'll protect you forever." 

(TB) 

In Aoi's room she sat in bed, her rang cell phone in her hands. It was him, Shoda. 

'I promised Akihito I'd fight.' She told herself. But her finger still pressed the talk button. 

"Aoi, I want your pussy so bad. I haven't cum since Monday. That's a long time for such a virile guy like me." Shoda's voice echoed. Aoi shook listening to his words. 

"Come outside and I'll break your fucking pussy Aoi. So hurry up!" He hung up. 

(TB) 

Akihito looked out his window and saw Aoi dressed up leaving her house. 

"Huh, where's Aoi going?" He asked himself. 

But then he saw him. Shoda, waiting for Aoi. He put his arm around her and guided her away. 

"Why, Aoi?" 

He ran for the door. He wasn't going to lose her now! Not when he was so close to getting her back. 

(TB) 

Aoi looked at her feet as she walked. 

"Since I've been going to highschool, boys have been stareing at my underwear and my chest has grown so much. And I even highlighted them. Am I really asking for all this?" Aoi asked Shoda as they walked. He held her head under his chin. 

"Don't worry Aoi it's just your nature to send out those signals. You have such a beautiful body it'd be wasted on just anyone." Shoda said as he turned her head and kissed her. His tongue searching for hers. Her tongue responded as her arms came up around her back and held him closer. 

Their tongues completed their dance as they seperated, a string of saliva connecting them. 

"I taught your body without pause.That's why you crave my touch." Shoda whispered as he leaned Aoi against his car. She sat on the hood as his hand came up to her skirt, pulling it up to push his hand into her floral pink panties to feel already getting wet. 

Aoi moaned out at the sudden touch but spread her legs to allow him more axcess. He slid his index and middle finger into her tight sheath. Aoi fell back across the hood, large breasts bouncing showing Shoda she didn't wear a bra. His other hand not working her pussy pushed up her shirt to free her tits. Her pink nipples already stiff peaks. 

Taking his hand out of her panties. He pulled her left leg through and let her panties hand from her right ankle as he spread her legs in the air. 

"Your body understands that you must obey me." Shoda told as he stood over her body. 

"Yes, my body belongs to you, Master." Aoi said her mind complete lost in her lust. 

Shoda smirked as he let his tongue slid over her wet lips. Aoi jumped but kept still as he continued his assult. His tongue wondered between her full cheeks to tease her ass before pulling back. 

"I wonder what would Kurusu would think if he saw you like this Aoi." He tried for a reaction but Aoi just looked back with hazed eyes. He lowered his pants, his diamond hard erection and swollen sac proudly on display. He hadn't cum once since Monday. He refused to use his hand when he had a ripe young body to fill instead. 

Placing his length to her sodden lips flexed his hips forward. Slidding right back into Aoi's tight enbrace. She had tightened back up in his time away. She was so tight and hot. 

'His cock entered so sudden. I've missed it.' Aoi's clouded mind thought. 

Pulling back Shoda thrust back into her. He started his pace. He'd missed her body so much. He missed her tight pussy, her leaping tits as he drove himself into her. Her musical moans in his ears. The way her pussy lips strechted around his cock. The way after a few strokes he could fit all nine inches into her an hit her cervix. She was a keeper if there ever was one. 

'I'm so hot. I'm so happy to be with him." Aoi's lusted thoughts continued as she pulled herself up to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands grabbed her large ass cheeks squeezed feeling their softness as he pulled her up and down on his cock. 

"My love..." Aoi whispered in his ear. Her legs crossed over his ass so he wouldn't leave her. "I'm all yours." 

As Shoda revealed in Aoi body, his hips driving his thobbing cock into her tight pussy. He nor Aoi noticed Akhito behind them watching and listening to their activites. He stood shacking in extreme emotion. 

"Aoi..." He whispered. 

"Faster my love! Faster! Fill me up! Don't stop! It's too good!" Aoi cried happily as she bounced up and down with his assistance. 

Hearing her passioned cries Akhito fell to his knees in defeat. 

Shoda menuvered them around as he layed back on the hood as Aoi started riding on her own. Her hips were almost a blur in their speed as she jumped up and and slammed down on his hips. Her breasts jumping with her wild bucking. 

"Look there's Kurusu. He's watching us, Aoi." Shoda said as he noticed. 

"Come on, come on, come on. Move your hips too. I want to feel you deeper." Aoi said only caring about their sex. 

"Answer me Aoi or else I'll stop this right now." Shoda commanded. 

"Don't bother us now Akihito. We're busy!" Aoi said not even turning to look at him. Her riding resumed as Shoda let her. 

"Why? Is it because of him!?" Asked Akihito. 

"Why do you hate sensai so much?" Aoi asked back. "My master is a wonderful person. He gives me so much pleasure. And he has a big penis!" 

"Do you really hate me that much, Aoi? We use to fight but we never hated eachother." 

"I love you. I love you Akihito. But master makes me so happy. He makes me feel so good." Aoi said to him as she finally turned to him but her riding never ceased. Turning back to Shoda she asked.

"Can Akihito try? Please. Let him try to make me feel good too." Aoi asked. 

"Why now? Lets see if Kurusu can satisfy better then I can. But it won't be easy." Shoda warned knowing he'd already broken Aoi too far for Akohito to win. 

Flipping Aoi over he withdrew his hard cock from her and stepped out of the way as Aoi kept her legs in the air, waiting for Akihito to start. 

Akihito unzipped his pants, his smaller five inch cock standing out ready to try and when Aoi. He thrust himself completely into Aoi's slightly gaped pussy and held still. Aoi waited for Atsuki to start but felt his hips meet hers looking down she saw he was completely inside her. 

"No... That's not right." Aoi complained. 

"Aoi..." Akihito said looking in her eyes. Aoi looked back at him a sad look in her eyes. 

"This is a joke, right?" Aoi asked. 

"You're so small. I can't feel you..." Aoi moaned in disinterest. "Your cock does nothing for me Akihito." 

AKihito was stunned to hear Aoi say those things. In his shock Shoda quickly pushed him out of Aoi and onto the ground. 

"Don't feel bad Kurusu. You never stood a chance with that toy you call a penis. My cock has completely filled and satisfied Aoi so much yours is nothing compared." Shoda boasted as he thrust back into Aoi's pussy. 

Akihito lay on the ground as he heard the wet sound of their skin hitting, Aoi's moans getting louder, the tears now streaming down his face. 'I've lost her now. My Aoi will never return...' HIs thoughts spiraled. 

"Ahh... Only master's cock can satisfy me. Only you can make me cum." Aoi cried as she crossed her legs over his back again. 

"Akihito is nothing compared to you. I barely felt him in me. But I can already feel you hitting my womb." Aoi's cries crushed Akihito. 

"How nice of you to be so honest, Aoi. I knew you'd know the diffrence." Shado's thrusting turned into a hurried pace as he felt his end nearing. His sacs bounced off Aoi's ass as he thrust into her deep and fast. Her moaned sent shivers down his spine. 

'I'm so sorry Aoi I couldn't save this time.' 

"You're so deep. I love you sensei! I love you Master Shoda! Please cum... Cum inside my pussy and give me you seed! Let me bear you a huge family!" Aoi cried out feeling her end nearing. 

"You want to get pregnant, Aoi? You want to bear my children? Are you sure?" Shoda asked as he felt his sacs tightening. 

"Yes, I want your baby! Please let me have all that you have! I'm going to cum master! AHHHHHHHHH!" Aoi cried out as her pussy gripped his thick cock. Shoda felt her walls sucking him in her orgasm and fell right into his. He reared his hips back until only his head remained and rammed his erection straight into her cervix, his cock head directly infront of Aoi's womb as his orgasm came. His semen erupted from his over full balls and raced the length of his massive cock, spurting in great white gobs deep into Aoi's ripe womb, drowning her pussy with his thick virile seed. Billions of his sperm began the race for her egg. This time they'd find their target waiting. This time Aoi would conceive their child. 

The End of Episode 2...

 

A/N: Hi I'm GrimmPanic! I hope your all enjoyed this retelling. If you're wondering why I go into some much detail about the cumming scenes. Well lets just say I have an impregnation fetish and this series deals with that pretty well. Also if anyone else is wondering if there will be an episode 3. Sorry there were only two episodes released. But there was a sequal made called True Blue Gaiden. But I will not be making that a written work for one reason. Which is that while these episode where fan dubbed Gaiden is not and I'd have no idead where to begin. 

But if you wanted a quick description of what happens next here it is... Akihito doesn't go back to school for the rest of the year and Aoi drops out to become Shoda's private bitch at his beck and call. Fucking her every day and night and filling full of cum. But that doesn't satisfy him. He sees Akihito slowly recovering from help with Tate, Aoi's ex-best girl friend. He gets a sad excuse for a human being that he can manipulate, not sure what his name is. Anyway the guys blackmails Tate into letting her sit on his face and letting him eat her out while watching Shoda take other beautiful girls and turn them into more knocked up sluts. And of course slowly Tate begins to fall for the curroption as Shado knocks up and mind breaks three more girls. 

It all comes to a close as Shoda takes Tate's virginity and breaks her while the guy films it. Just as he's about to seed her and complete his control the guy who you think is his accomplish turns out to really cares about Tate. He pulls out a pair of garden shears and cuts off Shoda's cock and balls in one snip. Now you don't see it but the next scene is Shoda holding his crotch as blood pours all over the room. Tate is cowering in the bed holding the covers over her body. The guy tells not to worry, he'll never let Shoda hurt her or any one else again before standing over him and plunging the shears down on a pleading Shoda and the scene goes black and a wet crushing sound and Tate screaming. Satisfying but it cuts out what happens to Akihito and Aoi along with the other three impregnated girls. But at least Shado is brutally murdered. 

Oh if you wanted to watch this yourself the link is: http://www.slutload.com/watch/AkMJHddrEvx/MC-True-Blue-Ep-2.html

Well that's the end for now catch you later!


End file.
